15 Going On 50
by electric hips
Summary: Set during episode 1x3 'The Party'. What happens when we aren't seeing them? What happens after the trash incident? Eventual DASEY, much forshadowing and cute moments for dasey shippers. R & R! CHAPTER THREE UPDATED! review if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

15 Going On 50

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD. The setting is during the episode 'The Party'. If I screwed up any dialogue, I'm sorry. Again, I don't write the actual scripts people! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

_**9:46 PM**_

"Derek I cannot believe you!"

Casey McDonald dragged her step-brother into the basement to get away from all the noise and chaos upstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Derek, always cool, calm and collected, just sat on the bottom of the steps while Casey ranted and raved.

"What," she began, "were you THINKING!? Oh, that's right, Derek Venturi doesn't think. DEREK VENTURI doesn't tell the truth! DEREK VENTURI doesn't know the meaning of the words 'responsibility' or 'maturity'! DEREK VENTURI will never know the meanings because he has never looked in a dictionary in his entire life! DEREK VEN-"

"CASEY! WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Derek yelled as Casey looked shell-shocked with surprise at his tone.

"You are so completely stuck up," he started as she looked on bewildered, "that you can't just cut loose for once in your life and have fun? Ever looked that on up in your beloved dictionary Princess?"

By now Derek was standing on the last step, right up in Casey's face. He smirked, obviously proud he left her speechless with his insult. He turned and jogged up the steps to join the party. Casey just folded her arms and sighed, finally following him upstairs.

When they got out of the basement, Derek was in the living room.

"C'mon Casey, you're 15 going on 50. Don't you ever want to live a little dangerously."

Casey thought back to when Paul told her to cut loose for once and go to that pop-punk concert with Emily, even though it went against her study schedule. Casey never did go, of course, but the situations were oddly similar.

"Earth to Casey?" Derek said, "Look, just have fun."

With that he walked off to talk with Tara Hill, since she had been giving him the 'eye' all night.

"Fine!" Casey called after him. "But I won't like it!"

A few minutes later Emily walked near Casey with a soda in her hand.

"Hey Case, having fun?"

"Oh yeah. Loads. HEY YOU DON'T TOUCH THAT ITS FOLK ART!"

"Casey! Chill! Besides I think there is a cute guy over there who wants to talk to you."

Emily moved to get a cute dark-haired boy in Casey's view. He had on an orange polo and a smile Casey liked. She decided maybe fun wasn't so bad.

_**9:58 PM**_

It turns out the cute guy's name was Mark Grey.

"I've seen you around school. You don't seem like the type to throw this party." Mark said.

"Oh really? Hey, I have fun. I have fun ALL the time. In fact…HEY! Don't throw those! Edwin, Lizzie? What are you doing up there?"

Edwin and Lizzie were at the top of the stairs, observing the teens party. Casey chased after them upstairs leaving Mark alone.

"You guys, get in my room." she ordered.

Meanwhile, Derek was still flirting with Tara when some senior came up to him and told him the bathroom doorknob wasn't working and.

Derek made his way to the kitchen to get his dad's tool belt and brought it up to the bathroom in an attempt to fix the door.

"UGH. DEREK! This party is out of control!" Casey said as she was about to shut the bathroom door.

"Don't-" the door shut in mid-sentence, just as Derek hoped it wouldn't, "-shut that."

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Well I was trying to fix the faulty doorknob, but I see that won't be happening since you have now locked us in."

"What?" Casey tried the doorknob and her suspicions were proven right. The were locked in.

_**11:01 PM**_

"This stupid door won't stupid open because it's just so..." Casey said as she tried for the trillionth time to open the door.

"…stupid?" Derek supplied the word she was most likely going to use, "Casey, it hasn't been opening this entire time, do you seriously think its just going to magically open now?"

Casey shrugged and tried to remain calm, to no avail.

"Well, Derek, if you didn't throw this stupid party, we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" Casey said accusingly.

"Look, calm down!"

"Calm down?" Casey said, her voice escalating. "Calm down? We are trapped in our bathroom, at our own party that you decided to throw without my consent and you want me to calm down when our house is getting completely trashed?"

Casey picked up a bottle of shaving cream and aimed it at him.

"Casey, you don't want to do that. Put it down."

"No, I think I do…"

She aimed it at his face.

"Fine," Derek started, "but prepare to get shampooed."

Derek picked up a bottle of shampoo off the edge of the bath tub, where he was sitting and aimed it at her.

"Please, I've seen your bathroom aim; no way you hit the target!"

With that Derek squirted the shampoo in Casey's eyes and she sprayed the shaving cream right back. The bathroom war had begun.

After about fifteen minutes of rolling on the floor and creating a war zone of the upstairs bathroom, the fight ended and the two were sitting near the toilet, covered in shampoo and shaving cream.

"You know," Casey said, "I think you've driven me crazy."

"Not a far drive," Casey laughed at his joke, "I can't believe you laughed at that, Edwin told me that one."

Casey touched Derek's face, wiping the shampoo off his hairline. For a moment the smiled at each other, but that lasted barely a minute.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the party and driving you crazy."

"Wait, what? Derek Venturi is apologizing? To me? Well, I'm sorry too, for freaking out."

"I'll take the blame for it. I don't care."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm not big on the 'think first, act later' thing."

"That's for sure. I just really feel bad for letting my mom down. I mean, she trusts me to be responsible."

"Yeah. I hate letting my dad down. But its like, people expect me to mess up, so I do."

Casey gave him a genuine look of apology when they heard the noise downstairs cease.

"Do you think the cops cleaned the place out already?" Derek asked.

"Better them than our parents."

But Casey spoke at the wrong time, because just as she finished her sentence, Nora and George busted the door open.

"You guys," George said, "are in so much trouble."

**Well, do you like? Next chapter will have much less from the actual episode. I promise. R&R like good fanboys and fangirls!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: No, but I wish.**

_**12:11 AM**_

"I cannot believe I thought that you would be responsible Derek!"

George fumed at his son and step-daughter as they sat awaiting punishment on the living room couch.

"And I," Nora said, "cannot believe you would drag Casey into this!"

Derek held his head down in disappointment. Casey took notice and decided to take charge after their heart to heart in the bathroom.

"Mom, George," she began, "don't automatically assume it was Derek's fault."

"So, Casey are you saying you are partly to blame for this mess?"

"Yes mom and I fully understand it was the wrong thing to do." Casey said with her head held high, believing in helping Derek for once, truly thinking they were going to finally get along.

"Fine," George sighed, "we'll discuss this in the morning."

Then the married couple left, not without a few glares of disapproval towards the teens.

Derek turned to Casey and looked bewildered by her statement.

"Casey…" he started.

"Its okay."

"No, you surprised me tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Derek looked at her with complete sincerity that at once turned to his trademark smirk and laugh, "I can't believe you bought my sob story! Sucker!"

With that he ran upstairs leaving Casey with the look of bewilderment and a huge mess to clean up by herself.

"_DEREK!"_

_**12:48 AM**_

Casey had managed to put her pajamas on, clean the living room, and put all the party trash in a clear blue garbage bag. She realized it was easier to clean and take charge when she was enraged.

So, she marched upstairs with the trash bag and barged into Derek's bedroom.

"Derek, since I had to clean up the entire mess without any help, the least you could do is take out the trash."

"'Kay." Derek mumbled from reading his magazine.

Casey had enough. She hated how he always got what he wanted. Faster than he could realize what was happening, Casey dumped the entire bag of trash on him as he sit up on his bed reading. Then she walked out of his room with a grin on her face the size of Canada itself.

"Sucker." She said to herself.

_**1:06 AM**_

It had taken Derek almost twenty minutes to clean up the mess Casey had made in his room, not that it had been an exceptionally clean place to begin with. He took the garbage bag outside to get collected before he marched up the stairs right to Casey's room. He was determined to crush his stepsister.

Casey opened the door to find Derek standing there, glaring at her.

"Would you like me to give you my trash to take out too?" she asked, rather sweetly.

"Why did you do that Casey?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it was because you left me to clean the entire house ouf party clutter when it was never my fault in the first place?"

"You could have stopped the party at any time _sis_."

"Oh yeah, is this before or after we got locked in the bathroom?"

"And whose fault was that, Klutzilla?" Derek asked, smirking with the satisfaction from annoying his stepsister. It was the one thing, besides making out with girls, that gave him true happiness.

"Well maybe," Casey said, just as pointedly, "if we didn't have this stupid party we would have never gotten in this mess _Der_."

"We? See you are admitting it al-" But he was cut off before he could make a point.

"No, no , no. You see, when I admit something, I make a point of it. And I only admit to things that are true. Unlike some people who manipulate others into actually thinking they were human. Because, the truth is Derek, you have no human qualities. You lie, cheat, manipulate, all to get what YOU want. I'm sick of it. And the one time I actually think I've gotten past that sarcastic exterior, you take it all back and prove that you will never have guilt, sadness, or any other normal human emotion. That's why I can't stand you, or people like you Derek. To tell the truth, I hate you. And that is a revelation I don't care to take back."

With that monologue of insults, Casey slammed the door in Derek's face.

He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at the thought that Casey actually, fully and completely hated him. They joked around and annoyed each other, sure, but Derek never thought for a second that Casey felt this much animosity toward him.

It made him sick that he actually cared what she thought, so he quickly shook the thought out of his head and turned to go to his room.

But before he could turn the doorknob to get in, a little voice came from behind him.

"Smerek…"

Derek turned around to see Marti standing there in a fairy costume, looking as if a monster clipped her wings. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, questioning him deeply.

"Heeey Smarti." He said as he knelt down to her level. "What's with the long face?"

"Why do you make Casey hate you? I like her and you're gonna make her leave us."

"Casey isn't going to leave us Smarti. She's just being her usually emotionally unstable self."

"Does she hate me too?"

"No, she doesn't. Its only me that she hates."

Marti seemed satisfied with that answer and hopped away to her room.

Derek entered his room and flopped himself on the bed. He thought about everything Casey said to him and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: I know the Dasey action wasn't in here but I needed to set up the anger for later chapters. R and R:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, no.

The next few days went by rather smoothly in the MacDonald-Venturi household. So smoothly actually, that Nora and George had to wonder who replaced Derek and Casey with these imposters.

It was true, Derek and Casey were like two passing ships in the night. They hardly ever spoke to each other unless verbal communication was completely necessary. Otherwise the only way they fought were glares across the dinner table and dirty looks at school, mostly supplied by Casey.

George and Nora were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie on the television when Casey came downstairs to get a snack. Derek, who was coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips, was listening to his headphones, clearly oblivious to his surroundings.

Just as he air guitared his way out of the kitchen, Casey went to make herself a snack. Derek, being in his own world bumped into her and spilled his soda all over her pink blouse.

George and Nora turned around, paused the movie, and prepared for World War 3. But, to their surprise and even Derek's surprise Casey didn't rant and rave. She barely did anything.

"Maybe we should call you Klutzilla from now on Derek." That was all she said before going tinto the kitchen and leaving the entire living room bewildered. Derek made his way back up to his room.

"George, I'm sick of this." Nora said.

"What do you mean?! They aren't arguing, it's great!"

Nora just sighed and shook her head.

"Or, not great?" George supplied.

"Something's up. Casey only ignores people when she is really upset with them."

"Do you want me to talk to her…"

"No!" Nora replied, almost too quickly. "I think I'll let it wait a little while."

xxxxxx

Casey was reading her latest school assigned book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She said, in a bored tone.

"Hey Casey."

Casey turned around to see Lizzie sitting on her bed.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" She said as she put her book on the nightstand.

"Why have you been so quiet lately?"

Casey just sighed.

"Did Derek do something?"

"Well, yeah…I mean no…well…not really."

"Uh-huh…"

"He just lied to me again."

"A big lie."

"No so much a big lie as an important lie. Whatever, I'll just talk to Paul about it tomorrow. Don't worry about it Liz, I'm fine."

xxxxxx

At the same time Lizzie went to talk to Casey, Edwin went to talk to Derek. They had planned to find out what was going on.

"Heeey bro." Edwin said, wary of his big brother's ever changing moods.

"Hey Ed." Derek said from his computer.

"So what did you do to Casey this time?"

"I lied to her again. Nothing big even. She's probably just PMSing." Derek answered, not once looking up from the computer screen.

"Well she seems really upset lately…"

"Sort of like I'm gonna be if you don't leave Edwin."

Derek finally looked up and glared at his brother, who scurried out of the room and shut the door on his way.

XXXXXX

It was lunchtime on Wednesday and Casey was in Paul's office.

"And you know Paul, I know he always lies and manipulates and treats me like crap but I finally thought that for once I was getting to know a real person."

"Well maybe he was afra-"

"I mean, he could have been scared to tell me the truth so he covered it up with he usual obnoxious ways, but that's low, even for Derek."

"Like I said-"

"I really believed him and I felt so stupid afterward. Its like his only pleasure in life is to torment me and its really getting old."

"Maybe you could-"

"So I stopped giving him the opportunities, you know? Like if he did anything remotely annoying, I've ignored it. All of it. So eventually he's stopped. And I know I should be happy that we don't argue and that he's leaving me alone, but I can't help but think that something is missing. I want to at least be civil with him, if not his friend."

"Look, Casey, sit down and don't pace."

Casey obliged and Paul continued.

"Casey, maybe your relationship with Der-"

"RELATIONHIP? We argue and ignore each other's existence. How is that any kind of relationship? "

"Just listen. Maybe if you tried to talk to him, instead of ignoring him, you would get what you wanted."

"Fine Paul, but I won't enjoy it." Casey said as she got up and left.

"Famous last words." Paul said before she shut the door and tried to catch up on the last few minutes of her lunch period.


End file.
